


he could never be your woman

by dougsfedora



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougsfedora/pseuds/dougsfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mondo knows what he's doing is wrong, and he's hurting the other boy, but maybe he can ignore it for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he could never be your woman

**Author's Note:**

> this was orignally longer but then word crashed and i rewrote it really quick and short and left out so much but thats what happens when word decides it wants to suck a trillion cocks

The confession was sloppy and sudden, so it explains why Mondo reacted so quickly. They were going to give the dating a go, despite Mondo’s feelings. He couldn't hurt his friend, could he? So he lied all he could and kept the relationship going. He really couldn’t help it though, no one could really blame him. What are you supposed to do in these circumstances?

Ishimaru loved Mondo, and you could tell. Mondo always shyed away to affection and avoided Ishimaru as much as possible. He couldn’t face the truth, or the consequences. Mondo couldn’t lose his best friend, but if he wanted to shed the title of ‘boyfriend’ he’d end up losing that too.

Ishimaru was too dear to him, even if it wasn’t a romantic love. He couldn’t bear losing him. He’d even tried to convince himself maybe he did love Ishimaru, that the relationship could work if he just tried. Nothing worked like this though, and Mondo knew this. He knew he could never satisfy Ishimaru the way he promised. 

He liked girls, and the thought of romantically being with a man just didn’t work for him. He never meant to be with Ishimaru, but the tears that welled up in the hall monitors eyes were just too much for him to say no to him. They had kissed, and it was alright, but Mondo felt that pit of regret and guilt at the bottom of his gut.

He knew it wasn’t going to go away.


End file.
